Welcome To The Gates Of Hell: 76th Hunger Games
by Of Drag Queens 'n' Tributes
Summary: The 'unnecessary rebels' are dead, the needed ones held in Captivity. And now, to make things worse, President Snow is in rule and more powerful than ever. But he won't last long. And now it's up to two tributes of his choice to win and take heir to his throne. It's you and your tribute against twenty-three other tributes that he knows will want you dead... up for the challenge?
1. Chapter 1

President Snow let's out a sickly cough before turning to his assisstant, Romera.

"Romera, my dear." He says. She leans forward eagerly. President Snow smiles at her.

"Arrange the seventy-sixth games. I want two victors," He pauses. "And one of them will battle to take my throne. Can you do that for me?" She stands immediately.

"Yes sir." Romera dashes from the room. Every since the President's family died in that failed rebellion, she's been kissing up. She hopes that he will change his mind and let her take as heiress, but in the back of her head, knowns that it will never happen.

She contacts Gervaia Flutterbee.

"Yes, Gervaia. There's a new Games being initiated. This one will be better than ever, so prepare those mutts you've been wanting to use."

_**So I did an SYOT a couple months back, and it was a huge success. Now that I have a computer and means of typing the story, I can do a bigger, better, longer one.**_

_**There are a few rules though.**_

_**1) It must be detailed. This not a first come, first serve, and the more detailed ones will most likely get chosen.**_  
_**2) **__**NO MARRY SUES OR GARY STUS WILL BE ALLOWED. THEY WILL NOT BE CHOSEN AND IF BY SOME MIRACLE THEY ARE, THEY WILL INSTANTLY BE KILLED OFF.  
**__**3) Make a good tribute. Make one that someone would love, love, love to win. Make it hard for me to choose between them and another tribute. That's what I need.  
4) Everyone loves a good sob story, but too many of them get repetitive. If I have already chosen my sob story (which may or may not happen) then you will have to change yours up a bit. Sorry.  
5) Please, try and make your character realistic. The only normal names in that book were pretty much Annie and Johanna. And every character was able to pop. Make your character the same.  
6) You can only submit up to two characters. Have to save room for someone else.  
7) I really have no control over this one, but please don't just view the chapters that your tribute is in. It's unfair to the others who actually read through everyone's chapters.**_

_**So here's the form.**_

_**REAPING/PRE-REAPING**_

**Name:**

**Age:**

**District:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Family:**

**Mother (include appearance, personality, and a little of history):**

**Father (include appearance, personality, and a little of history):**

**Siblings (include appearance(s) personality(s) and a little of history(s):**

**Friends (include appearance(s), personality(s), and a little of history(s): **

**History:**

**Token (you don't have to have one):**

**Volunteered/Reaped:**

**If volunteered, why:**

**If reaped, reaction:**

**Anything I Missed:**

**PRE-GAMES CEREMONIES**

**Get along with other tribute:**

**Get along with escort:**

**Get along with mentor:**

**Any important events on the train rides:**

**Ideas for Chariot:**

**Ideas for Chariot Costume:**

**Any important events on Chariot Ride:**

**Preferred Training Score(no twelves please):**

**What Did They Do In Private Sessions:**

**What Did They Do In Training:**

**Interview Outfit:**

**Preferred Stylist:**

**Interview Quote:**

**Anything I Missed:**

**GAMES:**

**Bloodbath (yes or no, but I will need at least six or seven of them):**

**If Yes, then by who:**

**Did They Get Anything (yes or no):**

**If Yes, how, and did they kill anyone for it:**

**If No, where do they go:**

**Do They Kill Anyone:**

**Preferred Kill Count (be realistic):**

**Strategy:**

**Preferred Weapon:**

**Alliances (if yes, with who?):**

**Romances (if yes, with who?):**

**If They Die, Preferred Reason (nothing too extreme, like suicide or etc. Remember, they're still in it to win it):**

**Anything I Missed: **

**VICTORY:**

**If They Win, How:**

**Secondary Interview Outfit:**

**Interview Quote:**

**Do They Get Sold Off (now this is COMPLETELY up to you. I will not make this decision if you don't want it to happen:**

**If So, Who is Their Motivation: **

**If Not, do they mentor the following year (now if you are districts 5, 6, 9, or 10 it's mandatory, but for other districts, it's not):**

**Anything I Missed:**

**There you go, submit, and good luck.**


	2. Tribute List

**District One:**

**M-  
F- (Reserved)**

**District Two:**

**M-  
F- **_Adair 'Bing' Maveleon 15_**, 780261  
**

**District Three:**

**M-  
F-**

**District Four:**

**M-  
F-**

**District Five:**

**M-  
F-**

**District Six:**

**M-  
F-**

**District Seven:**

**M-  
F- **_Lavalier Romero 17_, **RENTheads and Tributes**

**District Eight:**

**M-  
F-**

**District Nine:**

**M-  
F-**

**District Ten:**

**M-  
F-**

**District Eleven:**

**M-  
F-**

**District Twelve:**

**M-  
F-**

**District Thirteen:**

**M-  
F-**


End file.
